


The Good, the Bad, and the Lovely

by disregardhope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disregardhope/pseuds/disregardhope





	The Good, the Bad, and the Lovely

        The temperature change was sudden, leaving bones carved out of aircraft ceramics to shudder, if not my own as well.  It was also welcoming, the scent of food and cologne lingering.  All these were qualities that you couldn't find in Heaven, no matter how hard you searched.  That was, if Heaven was in the same state as it was before.  It was then that our creator Lucifer had deemed myself unworthy, disregarding his wishes and protecting those he wished to harm.  He cast me aside, forcing me to an eternal punishment, stone.  Known not by name, but as the Weeping Angel.    
  
        God was giving that day, despite his disappearance.  He whispered solemnly into my ear,  God had told me I would bear the weight of stone as a punishment for and to my creator, as Lucifer planned to awaken me and transform me.  However, knowing the intentions I carried were true, he gave me two releases.  One, I could speak to one angel of his word, the one who thought freely.  Castiel.  Second, I would be released from my stone burden at last, but only when I was needed most to the world.  I now knew my task.  
  
        "Sam!" a deep voice hollered, although the unfamiliarity was nonetheless knowing.  Dean Winchester.  It brought me out of my thoughts.  He now wield an Angel Blade, thinking of me as a threat.  Another man, large, shot out of the corridor.  He appeared to be Sam Winchester, although hair still wet and duvet wrapped around his waist.  I faced him, speaking.  
  
        A soft ringing sound danced through the air, shocked that I had forgotten the sound of my own voice.  "Why do you have a duvet across your groin?" I began to scowl. "Does one not use towelettes in this era?" His eyes widened, perhaps at the sound of my voice, or maybe in realization.  "Uh, it was just kinda there." his voice was more melodic than the other man, not yelling.  I smiled slightly, pursing my lips, proceeding to speak.  "Go dress yourself, if you intend to attack me, I would prefer not to see your inguina."  He nodded, and ran in a hurry, slipping twice.  
  
        I turned to the other man, Dean Winchester.  He was still focused, ready to strike if needed.  His voice filled the air, calmer this time.  "Who the hell are you?"  His senses were alert, eyes focused on me.  "Before we begin introductions, put down the blade.  You are a fool to believe that or any other mechanism would kill, or even draw blood from me.  This is my own host, I do not require a vessel."  His body slowly bent, however eyes stuck on me, attentive.  I nodded.  "I am Orphanus.  However, Castiel is not in my head anymore.  I fear something has happened to him.  Please..help me find the one I seek.  He has spoken of you kindly."    
  
        "And how do I know you're not some other psycho angel trying to kill him?" My eyes widen involuntarily, teeth gritted.  A natural human reaction, despite my position.  "Kill?  Who wishes to defeat my Castiel?" I could hear the alarmed tone in my voice, scared.  "Let me see him!" I screamed.  Just as these actions were taken, a feint crack was heard, followed by a thud.  Hand cut, angel banishing sigil painted on the wall.  I could not help but chuckle at the sight of Sam.  "You think this will work?  I am Orphanus, sister of Abaddon, Lucifer's misfit.  I am stronger than Abaddon, anything that works on his vessel," I spat at the word, holding back excessive laughter at my brother's weakness. "will not work on me.  Abaddon lost his true host many years ago, now reinvented in a vessel he deems his own."   
  
        "Hold on there bitch," Dean exclaimed. "How did you get in here if you're an Angel?  Tell me why I don't try and gank you son of a bitch right now."  I shook my head, seeming to repeat this action commonly.  "Do try.  However, only few weapons bear power to even break the skin, and only one will kill me.  Any weapon of choice you have is neither, because I have them.  Now tell me where Castiel is."  
  
        Dean, however, didn't appear convinced.  Our eyes met, both resisting the urge to blink.  His eyes were a pearlescent green, beautiful, but sad.  Full of regret and hatred for himself.  I pity the man who hurts to repay a price he feel a need to pay himself.  "Dean.."  I shook my head, unsure of what to say now.  "I was not sent here by any Angel you know, perhaps I do not know them myself.  I was thought to be killed by Lucifer for many years, yet here I stand."  I held tears from my throat.  "I am a sister of Abaddon's, a very powerful Ark Angel.  I was turned to stone for disobeying him, protecting the ones he seek to hurt.  But God blessed me that day, or atleast, I am to believe it was him.  He left many years ago.  I was blessed with contact to the one who could freely think, his name was Castiel.  I could hear him through my head.  I was blessed with one more thing," I added.  "The release from my stone prison, when I am needed most to the world."   
  
        "I am not here to harm you, I believe you are my task."  I begun to fiddle with my hair, a vibrant pink.  "An image of the both of you flashed through my head as I truly awoke, mind and body.  However, I need to speak to Castiel to confirm this."  Dean nodded, pulling a black rock-looking item out of his pocket.  Sam spoke for the second time only.  "It's a phone," he explained.  "He's going to call Castiel.  How long have you been in stone?"  I closed my eyes, searching for the year of my banishing.  "What year is it?" "2013." "1,000 years, give or take."  He swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing up, and down.  Up, and down.  Finally, Dean spoke.  
  
        "Cas, there's this Ark Angel looking for you, you know her?"  He asked through the device, Castiel somehow hearing him at the other other, similar to a prayer.  "She called herself Orphanus.  Real short, pink hair?"  "Orphanus.." you could hear the doubt in Castiel's voice.  "Let me speak to her."  Dean reached towards me, phone in hand, offering it.  I accepted solemnly, not completely understanding.  "Castiel?" I spoke.  Both boys sighed, Sam speaking out.  "Uh, Orphanus.." his hands flew up, signalling no harm, as if he posed a threat to me.  Still, I nodded, allowed him to take charge.  He grasped my hand, his warm and fleshy, and brung the phone up to my ear, Castiel now audible but staticy.  
  
        "Orphanus?" he spoke once more.  "Castiel!" I called out, now reassured that he was unharmed.  "Listen to me, Orphanus.  Ask Dean and Sam to help you choose a new name, many are looking for you," he explained.  "Stay with them.  Protect them.  This is your mission, your objective."  "Yes, Castiel.  Anything for you.  Thank you, goodbye." I handed the phone to Dean once more, and he brought the phone to his own ear.  How stupid I was, not mocking his former position..  I heard Castiel's voice again, not as loud now, explaining it to Dean who repeated the exact same words to Sam.    
  
        "A name, huh?" Sam said.  "What about, Tiffany?" Dean said.  "No." I sighed sadly, dropping my head sadly.  It seemed my own name was the overall preference.  "Amara?" I turned my head towards Sam, nodding.  "I like that one." I smiled warmly at man who had chosen a name of my preference.  "Hello, Amara." Sam smiled.  The smile was alluring, beautiful in some ways, although similarly sad if not worsened compared to Dean's.  His hand found mine, rubbing it.  The touch was light.  Welcoming and full of warmth, something I craved so in the stone prison.  Both of my hands rose, landing softly under his chin.  "Thank you." I sighed, pulling his body towards my own, embracing him in what others called a 'hug.'  It was warm, as his touch seemed to be commonly.  This man had no problem accepting me, and it was a beautiful thing to feel his skin brush against my own, his figure outlined by mine.  
  
        "I think introductions are in order!" Dean, quite loud, broke up the embrace.  "I'm Dean Winchester, a hunter." his hand shot out.  Still locked in Sam's arms around me, I pulled myself from them as he came back to real life.  "Orphanus, Ark Angel.  Now Amara, protector of the Winchesters." I shook back, then turned to Sam who started to speak as well.  "Sam Winchester, uh, hunter too." he smiled.  It was a beautiful, welcoming smile from a human to appeared to accept others.  "Thank you." I whispered, at a level inaudible to their kind.  He had showed me something Lucifer could not, he had shown me kindness, acceptance.  The touch and feeling I had craved the time I was in stone.    
  
        My mind wondered to Castiel, still unsure of where he is.  Although, my task now given, I was not one to ask questions.  I sighed softly, looking to the two who now ate their dinner.


End file.
